legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Act III: Episodes 9 and 10: Ressurection/Transcript
Part 1 Characters Heroes Princess Celestia Princess Luna Librarian Agent Washington Villains James "Mustang" McCracken/MadLeomon Transcript Resurrection, Part 1 UNSC Infinity Earth Orbit Princess Celestia' Order of the Just December 7, 2013 (The Librarian approaches Celestia) Princess Celestia: Twenty-Four hours? Librarian: As long as the Nightmare Force remain in possession of the Hero of Strength, the power they feed on will be added to their own. Princess Luna: I remember her telling me this, sister. After the dark energy was locked away on Requiem. Librarian: I was to oversee the prison's security. When our world was destroyed, there was no protection for it. The prison was ruptured, releasing the Nightmare Energy within it. Princess Celestia: How much time remains? Librarian: '''We have until sunset in your pupil's current location. (Luna looks out the window again) '''Princess Luna: Wash! Wash: Yeah? Princess Luna: I need you down there! Gather any hero you can and bring them to Skyrim! Wash: Uh, Okay. I have no idea how to get there within the next nine hours, so... Librarian: That will not be a problem, Agent. Wash: Wait, What are you... (Librarian teleports Wash) Librarian: I've sent him to Albion to gather the heroes of Will and Skill first. Princess Celestia: Alright. All we can do right now is wait for him to return. Librarian: Have you given them the Purge? Princess Luna: Yes we have. Librarian: Be aware that he might not return immediately after the fight. Princess Luna: You mean that the temporal reverse had happened to him? (Meanwhile, in Skyrim) MadLeomon: YOU INSECTS ARE MAKING ME SICK!!! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!! Part 2 Characters Heroes Agent Carolina Sam Fisher *Theta Twilight Sparkle Spike Rarity Applejack Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Fluttershy (original) Agent Washington Butch Flowers Sarge Dexter Grif Dick Simmons Franklin Delano Donut Lavernius Tucker Michael J. Caboose Hero of Bowerstone (Male/Good) Garth Reaver Koichi Kimura *Loweemon Takuya Kanbara *Aldamon Tai Kamiya Matt Ishida *Omnimon Villains James "Mustang" McCracken/MadLeomon Transcript Resurrection, Part 2 Outside Solitude, Skyrim Agent Carolina Order of the Just December 7, 2013 MadLeomon: You really think you can beat me?! Carolina: I don't think, I know. Fisher: Give it up, MadLeomon. It's over! MadLeomon: '''It WILL be over when I DESTROY YOU!! '''Fisher:'' CAROLINA, PURGE ON STANDBY!! '''Carolina: '''GOT IT! (The Mane 6, Carolina, and Sam start charging at MadLeomon.) '''Pinkie Pie: '''Hey Carolina, bet you can't do this... (Pinkie Pie hits MadLeomon with the Party Cannon. Carolina then get him with a Forerunner Suppressor weapon.) '''Carolina:' ''Nice shot, Pinkie. Keep it up! '''Pinkie Pie:' Okie dokie lokie! (Rarity rushes at MadLeomon with Sam. Rarity hits him.) Fisher: '''THETA! '''Theta: '''Ready! (MadLeomon attempts to attack Rarity back, but is bounced back by a Bubble Shield made by Theta.) '''Rarity: Thank you, Theta. You're such a darling. Theta: No problem, but I don't wanna get in Spike's way. (Rarity just smiles. Applejack then lassos MadLeomon. Rainbow Dash then dive at him.) Rainbow Dash: I'M NOT GIVING UP ON OUR FRIEND!! Applejack: Ah'm not giving up neither! Twilight Sparkle: Alright, everyone. Gang up on him!! (They all charge at MadLeomon. MadLeomon gets angry and knock everyone to the ground.) MadLeomon: I HATE YOU ALL!!! (Before attacking again, he was stuck with three plasma grenades.) Donut:'' TRIPLE HIT! YEAH! '''Spike: '''Nice! (Wash arrives to give Twilight a hand.) '''Wash:' Get up, friend. I'm here for ya. Twilight: Wash? When did you.. Sarge: Hey, lady. You want something done right, you need a team. The way you eight were getting your asses kicked, how could we resist? Besides, I maybe too crazy for ya, but can still provide the mettle! (Fluttershy looks at Grif) Fluttershy: '''What's that you have? '''Grif: it's a Concussion Rifle. The Meta had a Brute Shot, but I had to ditch it. Rarity: '''(To Simmons) Ready to help, Simmons? '''Simmons: Ready as I'll ever be. (Tucker pulls out his Energy Sword) Rainbow Dash: You still have that? Tucker: I've always had this! Rainbow Dash: That makes you look 20% cooler!! Tucker: Yeah it does!! (Garth, Reaver, Loweemon, Aldamon, Tai, and Matt arrive) Garth: '''We are here to help. '''Twilight: '''Why's Reaver here? '''Reaver: '''A fight against a killer beast? How could I resist?! '''Twilight: Then let's finish this! Carolina: Let's! (Everyone stands ready. Loweemon and Aldamon approach Caboose.) Aldamon: '''Hey, uh, Caboose, we need you to become a little angry. '''Caboose: Okay. Um. I don't remember how. Loweemon: Maybe I can help with that. (Loweemon transfers some of his energy to Caboose. Caboose then plows at MadLeomon.) Caboose: My name is Michael J. Caboose! And I hate KITTENS!!! Tai: '''HE'S A ZOMBIFIED LEOMON, CABOOSE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!! '''Caboose: '''I WILL EAT YOUR UNHAPPINESS!! (Everyone starts attacking MadLeomon. The heroes then gain the upper hand. After a few minutes of fighting, MadLeomon starts getting annoyed.) '''MadLeomon: '''You PESTICIDES!!! '''Omnimon: '''Everyone, attack at the same time! (Everyone starts rushing at MadLeomon at the same time.) '''MadLeomon: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone is knocked to the ground) Carolina: He's just too powerful. We can't beat him! Wash: We need to before sundown! If we don't, the Nightmare Forces will absorb everything! (Twilight is in shock. She then turns over to Carolina.) Twilight: Carolina, the Purge. Use it! (Carolina activates the Purge that the Librarian had given them. This causes the Blood Gulch crew's armor to increase it's power, the Digimon's power to multiply than what their current evolutions should be at, and the Mane 6 to assume Rainbow Power.) MadLeomon: YOU ARE STILL GNATS!!!!!!!!!!!!! (MadLeomon goes to attack, he is bounced off however.) (MORE TRANSCRIPT COMING SOON) Twilight: LET'S END THIS! (Everyone lets out a blast of purifying energy. It hits MadLeomon, and disintegrates his form, destroying the Nightmare Energy. But Mustang is nowhere to be found.) Wash: '''Mustang? MUSTANG?! '''Twilight: I just remembered something. Sarge: What? Twilight: His actions may have caused himself to go though a temporal reverse in time. Sarge: What are you talking about, Twilight? Gary was deceiving us. What you're proposing isn't very good science. Twilight: '''Wherever he is, I don't if he knows his way back! (Meanwhile in the Past, an 8-bit form of Mustang appears confused.) '''Mustang: Hello? Uh, guys? Great. But it had to happen. Now I just gotta find my way back home. TO BE CONTINUED....Category:Fire Rebellion StorylineCategory:Act III: SkyrimCategory:The Search for RarityCategory:The Search for Rarity EpisodesCategory:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:CoolautizCategory:MadLeomon ArcCategory:Forerunner ArcCategory:Infinity ArcCategory:8-bit Arc Category:Transcripts